Life
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Ryeowook seorang yeoja manis yang dibuang oleh ibunuya/ Kibum & Kyuhyun yang over protective pada Ryeowook dan menghambat Siwon untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook/ Kiwook or Kyuwook? Ch 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Life

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Author Pov

Semilir angin berhembus dengan begitu kencang di sore hari di kota Seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berusia 32 tahun sedang berjalan menuju arah subway. Ia merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

" Ahjumma, apa ahjumma melihat eomma ku?" seorang yeoja kecil tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan yeoja cantik berusia 32 tahun itu.

" Eh? Kau sedang apa anak manis? Apa kau terpisah dari eomma mu eoh?" tanya yeoja cantik itu pada yeoja mungil di hadapannya. Sebut saja nama yeoja cantik itu Leeteuk –Park Leeteuk-.

" Aku tak tahu ahjumma, tadi eomma pergi, dan eomma sampai sekarang belum kembali ahjumma, tapi tadi eomma menyuruhku member ini pada orang yang aku temui" ujar yeoja kecil itu seraya memberikan sebuah surat pada leeteuk. Kemudian Leeteuk mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Annyeonghaeseyo._

_Siapapun kau yang telah membaca surat ini, dan bertemu anakku, aku ucapkan terimakasih. Untuk sementara waktu bisakah aku menitipkan anakku padamu? Dia sungguh manis dan penurut. Mungkin kau berpikir aku adalah eomma yang jahat karna telah menelantarkan anakku, tapi sungguh aku mempunyai alas an yang kuat untuk melakukan ini. Aku harap kau akan menyayangi anakku seperti kau menyayangi anakmu sendiri.  
-Terimakasih__

Leeteuk diam terpaku setelah membaca surat itu. Dia terdiam beberapa saat setelah membacanya. Leeteuk tersadar dari diamnya saat dirasakan sepasang tangan mungil tengah menggoyangkan-goyangkan tangannya.

" Ahjumma gwaenchana?" Tanya yeoja kecil itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajah yeoja kecil itu. Leeteuk menatap iba pada yeoja kecil itu. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan yeoja kecil itu.

" Siapa nama mu?" Tanya leeteuk

" Kim Ryeowook ibnida, ahjumma"

" Eomma mu tidak akan kembali, mulai sekarang akulah eomma mu" jelas Leeteuk pada yeoja kecil itu. Yeoja kecil itu –Kim Ryeowook—hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dan menggandeng tangan Leeteuk.

" Kajja kita kerumah barumu" ajak Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memutuskan memutar arah dan memilih pulang dengan naik taksi. Didalam taksi ia merelakan pahanya menjadi banatalan untuk Ryeowook tidur.

" Ryeowook-ah bangunlah kita sudah sampai" ujar Leeteuk begitu lembut membangunkan Ryeowook.

" Enghh…" Ryeowook menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan membuat itu terkesan imut dimata Leeteuk. Leeteuk menjadi tak tega untuk membangunkannya, dan akhirnya dia menggendong Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Cleck…. Pintu rumah mewah dengan model Eropa Klasik itu terbuka.

" Yeobo kau sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tegap menghampiri Leeteuk. Tapi hanya di jawab senyuman oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk kemudian berjalan kearah kamar untuk meletakkan Ryeowook. Dan namja gagah itu hanya mengekor dari belakang Leeteuk. Namja yang diketahui adalah suami Leeteuk.

" Yeobo jadi ini anak yang tadi kau ceritakan di telepon?" Tanya namja gagah itu.

" Ye" jawab Leeteuk. " dia seperti malaikat ya? Begitu polos dan manis" lanjut Leeteuk seraya memperhatikan wajah polos Ryeowook yang tertidur.

" Kau yakin ingin merawatnya?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

" yakin, bahkan sangat yakin Kangin-ah… aku seperti sudah di takdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya" ujar Leeteuk. Namja gagah itu yang diketahui bernama Kangin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Leeteuk dan merangkul bahu istrinya itu.

" Baiklah kita akan merawatnya kalau begitu" ujar Kangin.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Kangin mengetahui soal Ryeowook, ya itu karna sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi Leeteuk menelpon Kangin dan menceritakan semuanya pada Kangin, dan tentu disambut hangat oleh Kangin.

Kangin atau Kim Young Woon, adalah seorang duda beranak satu yang bernama Kim Kibum. Istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan Kibum. Setelah 3 tahun menjadi duda akhirnya ia mengakhiri masa dudanya dengan menikahi gadis cantik berhati malaikat –Park Leeteuk—setelah satu tahun menikah mereka di karuniai seorang aegya tampan yang diberi nama Kim Kyuhyun. Dan 5 tahun kemudian mereka mengangkat seorang gadis kecil bernama Ryeowook menjadi anak mereka. Gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun yang ditinggal oleh ibunya di terminal subway.

_11 Tahun Kemudian_

11 tahun berlalu semenjak hari dimana Leeteuk menemukan Ryeowook. Dan selama itu pula mereka –Leeteuk & Kangin – menyayangi Ryeowook seperti menyayangi Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah anak mereka. Begitu pula dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyayangi Ryeowook bahkan terbilang over protective pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kini tengah membantu Leeteuk menyiapkan sarapan di mejamakan untuk mereka. Berhubung ini adalah hari minggu jadi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang satu sekolah pun libur. Dan Kibum juga libur kuliah hari ini. Ryeowook kini duduk di kelas III Senior High School, dan Kyuhyun yang satu tingkat di bawah Ryeowook.

" Nah selesai" ucap Leeteuk. " Wookie-ah tolong bangunkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum ne?" pinta Leeteuk.

" Ne, Eomma" Ryeowook berjalan kearah kamar Kibum terlebih dahulu. Karna dia berpikir akan lebih mudah jika membangunkan Kibum dari pada Kyuhyun.

' Kemana Kibum oppa' Inner Ryeowook heran, karna saat buka pintu kamar KIbum dia tidak menemukan sosok Kibum. " Eomma!, Kibum oppa tidak ada di kamarnya" teriak Wookie dari kamar Kibum.

" Coba kau lihat di kamar Kyuhyun, semalam mereka habis battle game. Dan mungkin Kibum tertidur di kamar Kyuhyun" Sahut Leeteuk.

Dengan segera Ryeowook keluar dari kamar Kibum dan beralih kekamar Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Kibum.

Tok Tok Tok

" Kyu, Bummie oppa ireonna! Eomma memanggil kalian untuk sarapan" panggil Ryeowook dari luar pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Karena merasa panggilannya tidak di gubris dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

" Ck, sebenarnya tidur jam berapa mereka?" gumam Wookie. Kemudian Wookie mengambil bantal yang terletak dibawah tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang di gunakan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

" Kyuhyun-ah ireona ireonna" teriak Wookie sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal/

" Engh.. Noona apa ini sudah pagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ne, cepat bangun eomma dan appa sudah menunggu di bawah" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Kini Ryeowook beralih untuk membangunkan Kibum yang masih tertidur pulas.

" Oppa ireonna, ini sudah pagi Eooma dan Appa sudah menunggumu di bawah" Titah Ryeowook.

" Kau mengganggu Wookie-ah, aku masih ingin tidur" tolak Kibum.

" Setidaknya kau ikut sarapan dulu kemudian baru lanjutkan tidurmu oppa, kasian eomma dan appa yang sudah menunggumu" tutur Ryeowook.

" Ye…ye, aku bangun"…

At Ruang Makan

" Hari ini kan libur, kita pergi memancing saja nanti siang gimana?" Tanya kangin di sela-sela makan mereka.

" ne, aku setuju" ucap Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbarengan.

" Yeobo, nanti kau siapkan bekal ya" titah Kangin pada Leeteuk dan hanya diabalas anggukkan oleh Leeteuk.

" Appa, mianhae sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bias ikut" Ujar Ryeowook.

" Memang ada apa Noona? Kenapa Noona gak bisa ikut? Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Aku a_" uacapan Ryeowook terpotong saat seorang namja tampan dating dan menyambar omongan Ryeowook.

" Karna hari ini Ryeowook sudah berjanji menemaniku kesuatu tempat ahjussi" jelas namja tampan itu. Sontak semua mata kini tertuju pada namja tampan itu.

" Ah, Siwon-ah kau dating?" sapa Kangin.

" Ne, Annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma, Kyu, Kibum" sapa namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Siwon –Choi Siwon -.

" Ya! Kuda hyung mau kau bawa kemana noona ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

" Rahasia" jawab Siwon santai. " yang jelas kau tidak boleh tau, dan berhentilah menjadi ekor Noonamu" Lanjut Siwon.

" Apa kalian akan berkencan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

" Ani" jawab Ryeowook singkat. " Aku hanya menemani Siwon oppa ke took buku" lanjut Ryeowook.

" Ya! Chagiya kenapa kau beritahu kalau kita akan ke took buku? Nanti kalau si magnae evil itu membuntuti kita bagaimana?" ujar Siwon dengan wajah cemberut yang sama sekali tidak cocok.

" Oppa jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang menjijikan itu, kita itu hanya teman, dan satu lagu orang yang kau bilang evil itu adalah dongsaengku" ujar Ryeowook membela Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya di bela merasa menang dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Siwon.

" Kibum-ah kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Siwon yang kini beralih ke kibum.

" Aku bukan sepertimu hyung, yang selalu berbicara dan berisik dimanapun berada" Ucap Kibum.

" Siwon-ah, kau kan satu fakultas dengan Kibum. Apa Kibum mempunyai seseorang yang dia sukai di kampus?" Tanya Leeteuk.

" Mollayo ahjumma" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Huft, ahjumma hanya ingin tahu saja. Jujur ahjumma cemas dengan Kibum yang sampai sekarang belum memiliki yeojachingu" ujar Leeteuk.

" Aku sudah punya yeoja yang aku cintai, eooma" sentak semua wajah menengok kearah Kibum. Kibum yang merasa sekarang jadi pusat perhatian hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. ' dan yeoja yang aku cintai itu ada di sekitar kita, eomma' inner Kibum

" Hyung, tadi wookie bilang kau mau ke took buku dengan Wookie?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang menciba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" ye, waeyo?"

" Aku ikut" ujar Kibum " ada buku yang ingin aku beli" lanjut Kibum.

" kalau Kibum hyung ikut wookie noona, aku juga" ucap Kyuhyun

" JIka kalian semua pergi, appa mincing dengan siapa? Kyu-ah kau tidak boleh pergi dengan mereka. Kau temani appa memancing eoh?" Titah Kangin mutlak.

" Tapi appa…"

" tidak membantah!" hardik kangin yang di jawab anggukan pasrah dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan lebih dulu untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir.

" Nah, masuklah Wookie" Siwon membuka kan pintu di samping kemudi untuk Ryeowook. Belum sempat Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon, tangan Kibum sudah menahannya.

" Kita duduk di belakang saja" ujar Kibum singkat.

" Ya! Kibum-ah!, aishhh kau mengganggu saja. Kau kira aku supir mu eoh?" Siwon berdecak kesal. Ryeowook yang melihat Siwon uring-uringan seperti itu hanya menatap Siwon dan berkata ' Mianhae' lewat tatapan matanya yang langsung di mengerti siwon.

" Gak Kyuhyun, Gak Kibum, sama saja selalu mengganggu moment ku dan Wookie"…

**To Be Continue**

**Kali ini aku bawa cerita Kyuwook nih.. ada yang tertarik gak ya? Semoga readers pada suka deh. Disini Kibum aku bikin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari ryeowook. Tolong minta ide dong buat ngelanjutin ff Perfect Kim Ryeowook. Sumpah otak lagi buntu banget nih. Akhir kata Terimakasih.**

**Mind To Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Life

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Gemericik hujan membasahi kota Seoul siang itu, seorang yeoja manis – Kim Ryeowook—menatap sendu ke arah jalanan yang terguyur hujan begitu derasnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kegelisahan.

Ryeowook membuka kaca mobil itu sedikit hanya untuk mengadahkan air hujan yang turun dengan tangan mungilnya. Merasakan air hujan yang begitu dingin, yang menembus pori-pori lengan mungilnya.

" Tutup jendelanya kau bisa sakit nanti" titah mutlak seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lirih mendengar titah namja tampan itu, dan menurutinya. Tidak ada yang ia bicarakan untuk memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di mobil itu, karna ia sedang terlalut dalam pikirannya sendiri, terlarut dalam perasaan yang tak dimengerti-nya.

**Ryeowook pov **

'aku sudah punya yeoja yang aku cintai' rasanya sakit saat mendengar perkataan Kibum oppa itu. Perkataan yang selalu saja terulang di otakku bak kaset kusut. Perkataan yang entah mengapa membuatku sesak dan sakit di dadaku. Sebenarnya apa yang ku rasakan ini?...

Ku buka jendela mobil ini sedikit hanya untuk mengadahkan hujan yang turun dan menyentuh jari-jari mungilku. Merasakan dinginnya air yang selalu membuatku tenang ketika perasaan ku tak karuan seperti ini.

" Tutup jendelanya kau bisa sakit nanti" titah Kibum oppa dengan wajah yang datar tapi tak di pungkiri terbesit rasa kekhawatiran untukku. Aku hanya menurutinya dan tersenyum lirih menatapnya.

Sifatnya yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebihan seperti ini, sungguh membuat ku serba salah. Seperti ada perasaan aneh yang menggejolak hatiku, perasaan yang tak kumengerti sama sekali.

**Ryeowook POV end**

15 menit perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Kim menuju Bookstore langganan Siwon di lalui mereka tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Bahkan Siwon yang biasanya banyak bicara hanya diam dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Nah sampai" ucap Siwon ketika dengan sempurna berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran bookstore langganannya itu. " Ryeowook-ah kau ingin ikut kami mencari buku atau memilih menunggu kami di café itu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk café sederhana di samping bookstore itu. Ryeowook berfikir sejenak untuk menimbang-nimbang penawaran Siwon.

" Café itu baru buka ya oppa? Tempo hari kita kesini perasaan belum ada?" Tanya Ryeowook.

" Molla! Jadi kau ingin menunggu di café itu atau ikut dengan kami ke mencari

Buku?" Tanya Siwon kembali.

" Aku tunggu di café itu saja" jawab Ryeowook mantap.

" Ya sudah hati-hati ne" ujar Siwon sambil mengelus saya surai coklat Ryewook.

" Kibum-ah! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon bingung saat melihat Kibum melangkah bersama Ryeowook menuju café itu.

" Aku ingin ke café itu dengan Wookie, kau cari saja buku sendiri Hyung" dengan sigap Siwon menarik kerah belakang baju Kibum dan menariknya ke tempat semula.

" Ani, kau harus ikut mencari buku denganku, kali ini biarkan Ryeowook senderian dan berhentilah menjadi ekornya. Huh… ku rasa Ryeowook sedikit terkekan karma kalian selalu bersamanya. Tak sadarkah kalau kalian telah mengekangnnya secara tidak langsung, kau sungguh mirip dengannya, Ck kau dan Kyuhyun sama saja" Jinjja? Apa selama ini dia mengekang Ryeowook secara tidak langsung? Apa selama ini Ryeowook tertekan? Apa dia seperti ekornya Ryeowook? Ck, apa pedulinya selama ryeowook tak perotes, toh dia hanya memastikan Ryeowooknya baik-baik saja, memastikan tak ada orang nakal yang mengganggu Ryeowook-nya, eh? Tunggu, Ryeowook-nya?...

" Ah kenapa kau diam saja, kajja ikut saja denganku lagi pula Ryeowook sudah tak terlihat lagi" ajak Siwon dengan menarik kerah belakang baju Kibum dan terlihat seperti manyeretnya. Hey berhenti menyeretnya, kau piker Kim Kibum itu barang eoh Choi Siwon?...

Ryeowook berjalan luruh kearah café itu, café baru yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Café yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari pada harus mndengarkan perdebatan kecil Siwon dan Kibum yang sama sekali tak penting.

" Ddangkos café?" Gumamnya heran saat membaca plang nama café itu " Jadi teringat Yesung Eonni" lanjutnya.

" Selamat siang , selamat da-… RYEOWOOKIE!" pekik kaget seorang yeoja manis dengan manik indah bak bulan sabit, hidung kecil nan mancung, pipi chubynya yang terkesan imut, dan leher jenjangnya yang bisa membuat setiap namja yang melihatnya meleleh seketika. Ia hanya diam mematung kaget dan gembira saat melihat Yeoja manis nan mungil kini berada di depannya, yang memandangnya tak kalah terkejut.

Entah sejak kapan kedua yeoja manis itu sudah duduk di salah satu meja di café itu. Mengobrol sambil sesekali menyesap minuman hangat yang mereka pesan.

" Eonnie inikah hasil kerja keras mu selama di Jepang? Sungguh artistic yang indah dan menenangkan" ujar Ryeowook pada yeoja manis itu seraya mngedarkan pandangannya keseluruh café itu, menikmati ornamen-ornamen dan seni artistic yang berada di café itu.

" ne, kau suka?" Tanya yeoja manis itu.

" YE sangat suka, tapi Yesung eonnie kau tega sekali sudah kembali dari Jepang tapi tak mengabariku" ujar Ryeowook kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya memasang aksi marah pada yeoja manis itu – Kim Yesung- .

" Aigoo yeodongsaeng ku kenapa begitu menggemaskan eoh?" ujar Yesung gemas.

" Ya eonnie, orang itu ketika gemas akan mencubit pipi atau hidung orang yang membuatnya gemas, tapi kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku? Appo jeongmal appo"

" Ye mianhae! Kau dengan siapa kesini? Apa sekarang Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah tak mengekorimu lagi? Ah, aku jadi merindukan setan kecil dan manusia salju itu" ucap yesung panjang lebar.

" Dengan bummie dan Siwon oppa, mereka tidak mengekori ku, eonnie. Mereka hanya menjagaku." Tukas Ryewook.

" Eh? Siwon? Nugu? Namjachingu-mu?"

" Ani, Siwon oppa itu teman sekaligus sepupu kami" Jelas Ryeowook

" Lalu siapa namjachingu mu Wookie?" Tanya Yesung antusias.

" aku tidak punya namjachingu, kau tau eonnie tak ada satupun namja yang berani mendekatiku karna Kyu dan Bummie oppa selalu di sampingku. Mereka sudah takut terlebih dulu sebelum mendekatiku" ujar-nya " tapi Eoonie boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Lanjut Ryeowook.

" Ye, apa?"

" kau tau eonni, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan perasaan aneh pada seseorang…" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sejenak, yesung hanya diam memperhatikan Ryeowook menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. " Aku akan merasa senang, sedih, tenang, sakit dan perasaan lainnya yang tak bias di jelaskan ketika melihat wajahnya, ketika ada masalah, masalah ku akan hilang seketika saat melihatnya tersenyum, merasa sedih dan sakit saat melihatnya dengan yeoja lain, perasaan yang membuatku gusar namun terkadang membuatku bahagia. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku, sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini?" Ryeowook bercerita panjang lebar dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika membayangkan wajah seseorang itu yang sedang tersenyum untuknya.

" kau jatuh cinta Ryeowook-ah! Jatuh cinta!" ujar Yesung dengan tersenyum lembut.

" Jatuh cinta? Tapi eonnie ini tidak mungkin, mana bisa seperti ini? Ini salah eonnie, ini tidak bisa!"

" Kau jatuh cinta Wookie-ah, ini mungkin terjadi karma kau selalu bersamanya setiap saat. Kibummie, seseorang yang kau maksud Kibummie bukan?" Jlebbb pernyataan Yesung tepat menembus hati ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya mematung dan diam seketika.

" Ba…ba… bagaimana eonnie tau?"

" Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, kau itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri, bodoh jika aku tak mengetahuinya" ucap yesung

" Tapi eonnie ini salah" lirih Ryeowook

" tidak ada yang salah Ryeowook-ah! Kau dan dia bukan saudara kandung, wajar jika perasaan itu muncul. Karna nyaris setiap saat kau dengannya, justru aku heran jika kalian tak memiliki perasaan itu" Yesung menghela nafas sejenak, merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan Ryeowook memeluknya memberikankehangatan seorang kakak untuk adiknya. " Pertahankanlah perasaan itu tidak ada yang salah dari perasaan mu ini ryeowook-ah" lanjutnya dengan masih memeluk Ryeowook. Hey! Sebenarnya siapa kau kim Yesung? Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat banyak tahu tentang Ryeowook.

Yesung – Kim Yesung—seorang yeoja manis berumur 22 tahun. Singkat cerita Yesung adalah seorang sunbae dari Kim Kibum. Mereka juga begitu dekat, selain karma mereka satu sekolah, mereka juga memiliki sifat yang sama, yah walaupun terkadang Yesung bisa tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Tapi yang jelas tidak ada cinta diantara mereka, hanya ada rasa kasih syang seorang Noona terhadap dongsaengnya. Yesung juga dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook karma Yesunglah yang telah mengajari mereka cara bernyanyi dengan baik. Walaupun Yesung adalah anak dari seorang Kim Bong Ju & Lee Jung Ah yang notabennya adalah perdana mentri Korea, tak membuatnya manja, bahkan bisa di bilang ia sangat mandiri. Dan soal mengapa yesung mengetahui identitas Ryeowook yang sebenarnya, karana pernah suatu saat Ryeowook meminta tlg pada Yesung untuk mencari keberadaan ibu kandungnya, mengingat orang tua Yesung adala Kim Bong ju, tentu akan dengan mudah menemukannya, pikir Ryeowook. Dan sudah 2 tahun ini Yesung tinggal di Jepang meneruskan study nya.

Kling kling, pintu café terbuka menampakan dua orang namja tampan yang berjalan memasuki café itu dengan penuh karisma.

" Wookie dengan siapa berpelukan seperti itu? Sepertinya seorang yeoja" Gumam Siwon

" Ada apa hyung?" Siwon tak menggubris pertanyaan Kibum dan malah menunjuk kearah Ryeowook dengan dagunya.

" Eh? Seperti Yesung noona" Kibum langsung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dengan Siwon yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Plukk, Kibum meneuk pundak Yesung dan membuatnya melepas pelukkannya pada Ryeowook.

" Sungie noona? Kau sudah kembali dari jepang? Kenapa cepat sekali ini baru dua tahun kan?" yesung seketika langsung men deathglare Kibum. Hey siapa juga yang tak marah jika kau baru saja kembali dari tempat jauh dan malah di sambut seperti itu oleh temanmu, jadi ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga eoh?...

" Ya! Dasar manusia salju tak sopan, beginikah caramu menyambutku eoh? Ck, dasar. Kau tak merindukanku eoh? Hardik Yesung.

" ye ye aku merindukanmu" Ujar kibum seraya memeluk yesung.

"Ah…Eonnie,,kenalkan ini siwon oppa,,"ujar Ryeowook seraya memperkenalkan Siwon

"Annyeong,,,Siwon-ssi,kim yesung ibnida"

-Degh….! Degh….!

"Ah,,neomu kyeopta !kenapa ada makhluk semanis ini,, ya!jantung bodoh berhentilah berdetak seperti ini" inner Swon,pandangan nya tak lepas dari wajah Yesung

"Hyung,,perhatikan sikap mu jangan seperti itu"Kibum dengan seketika membuyarkan lamunan Siwon yang membatuat siwon menatap nya geram..hufft…..Kim kibum kau telah merusak imajinasi indah seorang Choi siwon..

" Choi siwon ibnida,,senang berkenalan dengan mu Kim-ah,, Choi Yesung"

"Ani Siwon-ssi,,margaku kim bukan choi"Ujar Yesung

"Aku tidak salah,karma sebentar lagi kau akan merubah marga mu menjadi Choi"

Yesung hanya menatap siwon bingung dengan maksud siwon,namun dengan cuek dia hiraukan omongan Siwon dan kembal tertunduk.

-Other place—

Seorang namja tampan Kyuhyun bersurai ikal kcoklatan dengan manik bulat nya yang indah,kini sedang duduk termenung menghadap sebuah danau dengan beberapa kali suara gumaman atau lebih tepat nya gerutuan dari mulutnya.

"Appa,,sudah 1 jam kita duduk di sini,tapi aman satu ikan un appabelum dapat,Ck,,, sudah ku bilang mincing di tengah musim dingin seperti ini adalah ide yang buruk"gerutu namja tampan iu pada sang appa di samping nya

"Ya,,,!Dasar anak nakal,,berhentilah menggerutu" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya,mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di paperbag di samping nya.

"Kau mau kemana?Tanya kangin sang appa

"Menyusul Kibum-hyung dan Wookie noona"jawab nya santai

"Kita kan belum selesai memancing,,,,kembalilah"titah sang appa mutlak

"appa aku bosan,,kan ada eomma di sini appa,,,memancing dengan eoma saja ne,,anggap saja kalian sedang berkencan"Kyuhyun mengerling nakal kearah Kangin dan Leeteuk yang membuah kan death glare dari Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Ryeowook,Kibum,Yesung dan Siwon kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga berjam-jam mereka mengobrol dan melepas rindu di café yesung,akhirnya yesung memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Kim,dan jangan lupakan tingkah siwon selama di café yang tak henti hentinya mengusik Yesung,membuat yeoja manis ini tak menu rumah keluarga kim dengan mengendarai mobil siwon,dengan Siwon di bagian kemudi,Yesung di samping nya dan Ryeowook dan Kibum yang berada di jok belakang.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah keluarga lihai Siwon memarkirkan mobil nya di pekarangan rumah mewah itu.

"Sungie eonnie,Siwon oppa!kalian masuk duluan saja ,aku harus membangun kan kibum oppa dulu"Siwon dan Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Ayo! Sungie chagie kita masuk" jak Siwon kepada Yesung

"Aish,,,kau menjijikan sekali" ucap Yesung kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terkekeh di belakang nya.

" kenapa dia tertidur nyenyak sekali?" gumam Ryeowook saat melihat Kibum tertidur di mobil, huhh….mungkin karena terlalu capek battle game dengan Kyuhun semalam suntuk yang membuatnya begitu lelah.

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan wajah damai Kibum yang sedang tertidur,mulai dari surai hitam nya yang lembut, kedua manik bulatnya yang indah, hidung kecil dan mancungnya, dan bibir kissable yang memukau,entah refleks atau sengaja tangan Ryeowook kini sudah terjulur mengelus lembut pipi tirus Kibum.

"Apa benar perasaan ini cinta? Apa benar aku jatuh cinta pada mu oppa?" gumam Ryeowook " lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja yang kau cintai? Apa aku masih boleh mencintai mu sedangkan kau mencintai yeoja lain?" lirih Ryeowook, entah sejak kapan bulir bening itu sudah terjun bebas dari kedua mata indahnya

"Apa perasaan ini salah? Apa salah hiks….hiks…kalau…hiks…..aku jatuh cinta pa—mmpphhhhhh…."

**To Be Continue**

**Finally chapter 2 hadir! Tebar bunga…., mian kalo update nya kelamaan, semoga puas dengan Chapter 2 ini dan tak mengecewakan readers ku tercinta.**

Ulfahh : Mkasih udah di bilang keren, semoga suka di chapter 2 ini ^^

CninutKyuWook : Nice banget kkk, thanks for review

Echa : thanks for review, Wookie akan selalu jadi uke klo sama yg lain, dia hanya akan jadi seme kalo sama aku seorang kkkkk #plakk di gaplok Ryeosomnia

Melodyatlantick : thanks for review ini kiwook ko ^^

: thanks for review ini kiwook ko ^^

kimryeowii : thanks for review saengie^^ eonnie udah update ne^^

Guest : thanks for review

L : thanks for review ini kiwook ko ^^

Redpurplewine : thanks for review ini udah lanjut ko, mian klo lama update nya

RyeoWook's Wife : thanks for review, di sini wookie jadi uke dan akan tetap jadi uke ! kkkk

park min mi : disini yesung udah muncul ya, tapi di sini aku buat yesung jadi yeoja, kan jarang-jarang tuh thanks for review

Guest : thanks for review mian klo masih ada typos di ini bukan cerita yaoi jadi gak ada sibum couple deh, mian

Shinheebum : thanks for review ini kiwook ko ^^

Ghita wookie the pooh : thanks for review

: thanks for review

miku cassie : annyeong miku salam kenal, ini Kiwook ya, ini gak di telantarin kan? Kkkk thanks for review

CaLLOonN sSRr : thanks for review

Guest : thanks for review

SparKSomniA0321 : ini udah next gomawo for review

Julykim : ye seneng kalo kiwook udah dpt feel nya tadinya klo merka belum dpt feel aku mau masangin wookie denganku kkkkkk # plakkk ngarep mode on

kim hae rim : thanks for review

Lhyelhye : ini udah lanjut ko

Nadya Rayhana S : ini udah lanjut semoga suka ne thanks for review

**Mian kalo update lama akhir kata..**

**So Mind To Review Again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Life

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

" Apa perasaan ini salah? Apa salah …..hikss….hiks…hiks… kalau hiks…. Aku jatuh cinta pa-mmmpphhhh…." Bibir mungil itu terbungkam, ya terbungkam oleh sebuah kecupan hangat dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Kecupan hangat yang mengantarkan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam dari seorang Kim Kibum untuk seorang yeoja manis –Kim Ryeowook- . Sebuah kecupan yang hangat dan lembut tanpa menuntut, hanya sebuah kecupan untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta Kibum yang tulus untuk Ryeowook. Ya hanya sebuah kecupan yang Kibum butuhkan untuk mengungkapkan betapa esar rasa cintanya untuk Ryeowook, tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata manis yang terkadang terkesan berlebihan.

**Chapter 3**

Diam, ya hanya diam yang kini tengah mereka lakukan. Diam untuk menormalkan detak jantung mereka yang berdetak begitu cepat. Diam dan menunduk yang dilakukan Ryeowook untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Diam dan sedikit berfikir yang dilakukan Kibum untuk merangkai kata yang akan ia ucpakan pada Ryeowook-nya.

' Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Di….dia menciumku? Apa sdari tadi ia tak benar-benar tertidur? Dia mendengar semuanya? Aish… ini sungguh memalukan' inner Ryeowook frustasi.

" K….kau tadi hanya berpura-pura tertidur?" Tanya Ryeowook yang memberanikan diri untuk memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di mobil itu.

" Menurut mu?" Tanya balik Kibum dengan senyum merekah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Aish… Kim Kibum haruskah disaat seperti ini kau masih irit dalam membuka suaramu? Ck…ck.

" Mi…..Mianhae!" Ujar Ryeowook lirih

Huft… Kibum menghela nafasnya sejenak, sedikit merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman untuk berbicara dengan Ryeowook.

" Kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu Wook-ah!, kau tak bersalah kau bah—" belum sempat Kibum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ryeowook sudah memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

" Ani, aku tahu ini salah, oppa tak perlu membalas perasaanku, cukup aku saja yang merasakan perasaan ini. Aku sudah cukup lega, setidaknya aku sudah mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan dan itu cukup membuatku lega" ujar Ryeowook dengan memamerkan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

" Apa kau tak merasakannya Wookie-ah? Apa ciuman itu belum cukup membuatmu mengerti?" Kibum meraih jemari mungil Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di dada bidang itu. " Apa kau bisa merasakan ini? Jantungku yang berdetak begitu cepat ketika berada di dekatmu, bahkan saking cepatnya jantung ini berdetak sampai aku lupa caraku untuk bernafas. Kau bahkan tau aku bukanlah orang yang banya berbicara, aku bahkan tak biasa merangkai kata-kata manis untukku ucapkan" Kibum sedikit menarik nafasnya, jemarinya kini semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada jemari Ryeowook yang kini tengah di gemgamnya.

" Oppa..k..kau.."

" Dengarkan dulu Wook-ah aku belum selesai" Diam, dan hanya mengangguk mengerti itulah yang dilakukan Ryeowook kini, memandang Kibum dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Saranghae Wookie-ah! Jeonmal saranghae Kim Ryeowook" Kaget? Ya tentu saja itu yang kini tengah Ryeowook rasakan, ada persaan senang yang menjalar ke hatinya ketika Kibum mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi ada perasaan sedih yang kini tengah mendominasi perasaannya kini.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh egois dengan menerima perasaan Kibum, bagaimanapun juga sampai saat ini mereka masih berstatus sebagai saudara, walaupun bukan saudara sedarah. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama biasakah mereka telah dibilang bersaudara? Tapi bukankah sudah jelas mereka saling mencintai? Bisakah untuk kali ini saja ia bersikap egois tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya? Namun jika ia memilih untuk bersikap egois tentu itu akan sangat mengecewakan dua orang yang selama ini telah merawatnya, dua orang yang ia sebut dengan panggilan Eomma dan Appa.

" Oppa ini tidak boleh, oppa tidak boleh menyukaiku. Ini salah oppa, kita bersaudara. Biar aku saja yang menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri. Jebal oppa, jebal jangan lanjutkan perasaan ini, ini akan sangat membuat eomma dan appa kecewa"

" Kita bukan saudara Wook-ah, Kita tak memiliki hubungan darah. Dan aku mohon bersikaplah egois untuk sekali ini saja, terimalah aku. Eomma dan Appa, jika saatnya tepat aku janji akan mengatakan ini pada mereka. Aku mohon pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri dan kebahagiaan mu sendiri untuk kali ini saja Wook-ah" Air mata itu tak dapat dibendung lagi, ya seorang Kim Kibum tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, tangisan pertamanya semenjak hari kematian ibu kandungnya.

" Mian hiks… Mianhae…aku tak bisa…Hiks… Mianhae"

Brukkk….

Pintu mobil itu tertutup rapat dari luar, menyisakan Kibum sendirian didalamnya, menatap nanar kepergian Ryeowook dari dalam mobil itu.

Semenyakitkan inikah cinta untuk mereka? Cinta pertama yang baru mereka rasakan, apa harus sesulit ini? Cinta yang seharusnya sederhana apa harus serumuit ini untuk mereka? Cinta yang seharusnya menorehkan kisah manis di saat cinta pertama itu datang haruskah berubah menjadi luka? Bisakah mereka bersikap egois untuk sekali ini saja!...

**- KiWook -**

" Yesungie…. Sungie…. Sungie…. Sungie…" panggil Siwon pada Yesung entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak mereka tiba di rumah keluarga kim 10 menit yang lalu.

" …"

" Yesungie…. Sungie chagy….Sungie baby….. nae yeobo"

"…" tetap tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Yesung, dia masih setia mengacuhkan Siwon dan sibuk dengan majalah yang sedang ia baca.

" YESUNGIEEE….. Ya! CHOI YESUNG!" yes berhasil, ya Siwon berhasil menarik perhatian Yesung dari majalah bodoh itu.

" Ya! Siwon-ssi namaku 'Kim Yesung' ingat 'Kim' bukan 'Choi'. Aish… kau ini, apa maumu eoh?" Tanya Yesung kesal dan mendelik kearah Siwon marah.

" Aku tak ingi apa-apa, hanya jangan mengacuhkanku saja"

" Mwo? Memang kenapa jika aku mengacuhkan mu? Kau menyukaiku eoh? Aigo! Aku tau aku mempunyai aura yang begitu indah tapi aku tak menyangka bisa membuat orang langsung tertarik padaku saat baru pertama bertemu. Apa aku se mempesona itu?" ujar Yesung narsis.

" Aish! Kau percaya diri sekali nona kim. Aku hanya tidak suka di acuhkan dan suasana sepi, lagi pula siapa pula yang menyukai yeoja gendut seperti mu eoh?" Omo! Membohongi perasaan mu sendiri eoh Choi Siwon? Apa membuat yesung kesal adalah kebahagiaan untukmu? Ckckc..

" Mmmwo! Apa kau bilang? Aku gendut? Dasar namja menyebalkan. Lagi pula siapa yang berharap disukai oleh namja bertubuh kardus kotak berotak kuda seperti mu eoh?" cibir Yesung tak mau kalah.

" Kau yakin tak berharap namja sesempurnaku menyukai yeoja dengan penuh kekurang sepertimu? Ah padahal banyak sekali diluar sanayeoja-yeoja yang mengeluh-eluhkan namaku"

" ah benarkah? Tapi saying sekali namaku tak akan tercantum dalam daftar yeoja-yeoja bodoh itu ckckc, sebenarnya apa yang menarik darimu? Kau bahkan tak terliahat lebih pintar dari anak SD" Kini Siwon tertawa puas dalam hati karma telah berhasil membuat Yesung meladeninya.

" Aku pulang!" teriak seorang namja tampan yang menistrupsi pertengkaran tak penting Yesung dan Siwon.

" Kyuhyunnie!" Teriak yesung antusias saat melihat Kyuhyun dating.

" Sungie noona?" Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang dihadapan ini benar-benar Yesung. Noona-nya yang sudah dua tahun ini tak ia temui, Noona-nya yang sangat ia rindukan.

" Ye ini aku Yesung Noona mu, kau tak merindukanku eoh? Tak ingin memelukku eoh?" rajuk Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Aigoo sungie noona! Kau bertambah gemuk ne, lihatlah pipimu semakin chubby saja, tubuhmu juga tak bertambah tinggi, dan Noona bukankah seharusnya kau di jepang untuk 4 tahun? Inikan baru 2 tahun, kenapa kau sudah kembali?" Omo! Kim Kyuhyun tak sadarkah bahwa ucapan mu yang frontal itu telah membangkitkan jiwa setan seoran Kim Yesung? Dan kau Choi Siwon berhentilah tertawa puas seperti itu, ckckc…ckck kalian berdua memang benar-benar menggali kuburan kalian sendiri.

" Ya Kim Kyuhyun! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar, Dongsaeng evil, namja berjerawat, mata besar, tiang listrik…. Dasar menyebalkan!, dan kau Kuda berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, atau aku jamin kau tak akan bisa menghirup oksigen kembali" Siwon meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah saat mendapat ancaman dari Yesung. Dan Siwon berani bersumpah bahwa kini wajah Yesung begitu menyeramkan, jauh dari kata imut yang sedari tadi ia lihat,

" Ya! Noona appo….appo…appo…" ringis Kyuhyun ketiak mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Yesung. Ditariknya kepala Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk dan memulai menjambak dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun tanpa belas kasihan.

" Appo… kau bilang? Ini belum seberapa untuk dongsaeng kurang ajar seperti mu, dan ini rasakan….. rasakan!" Aigoo! Ckckck hey berapa umur kalian? Haruskah bertengkar seperti anak SD? Ck ckc ck

**- Skip Time-**

" Noona ini masih sakit" ujar Kyuhyun manja seraya menunjuk-nunjuk luka kecil di keningnya akibat pertengkaran tak pentingnya dengan Yesung.

" Aigoo Kyunie di dahimu ada jejak bekas darah, Ya! Yesung eonnie! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada wajah dongsaengku yang tampan? Aigoo kau telah merusak wajah tampan kyunie ku" Yesung hanya mendengus sebal mendengar uapan Ryeowook yang seakan mengintimidasinya.

" Ya! Ryeowook-ah berhentilah membela dongsaeng evilmu itu, ya tuhan kalau tau aku dikelilingi orang-orang menyebalkan ini sebaiknya aku menetap saja di Jepang" Siwon tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Yesung yang sedang kesal saat ini. Memandang Yesung terus-menerus adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak membosankan yang ada di dunia ini.

Sementara itu Kibum hanya duduk terdiam sambil terus menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan terluka, membuat Ryeowook semakin serbasalah di buatnya.

" Noona pelan-pelan" ujar Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook tanpa mengubris dumelan Yesung.

" Tahan ne" Titah Ryeowook lembut.

Deg … Deg…. Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat wajh canti Ryeowook, yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan deruan nafas Ryeowook yang teratur. Mata bulatnya kini tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Ryeowook yang tengah serius mengobati lukanya. Kyuhyun memandang ryewook mulai dari mata indahnya yang cerah dan teduh, beralih kehidung mungil nan mancung itu, dan berakhir pada bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang begitu menggoda banyak para namja.

' Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak menetu seperti ini? Aigoo kenapa berdekatan dengan Wookie noona membuat ku aneh seperti ini? Dan omo! Secantik inikah wajah wookie noona jika dilihat lebih dekat? Sebegitu bodohnya kah aku baru menyadarinya? Bibir itu, apa rasanya jika aku brhasil mengecup bibir mungil itu? Aish paboya Kim Kyuhyun… apa yang aku pikirkan? Ingatlah wookie itu noonamu…noonamu… aish!' inner Kyuhyun frustasi.

Chup….

Ryeowook mengecup luka di kening Kyuhyun setelah selasai mengobatinya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpaku dibuatnya. Ya mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya Ryeowook bersikap sangat lembut pada Kyuhyun, tapi kali ini berbeda bagi Kyuhyun, kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang lembut dan nyaman yang mengalir di hatinya.

" Cepat-cepatlah kering luka nakal, jangan membuat Kyunie ku kesakitan lagi" ucap Ryeowook lembut seraya mengusap dan sedikit meniup-niup luka itu.

" Kyunie-ah! Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Ryeowook

" Wae? Noona ada apa? Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

" Ani, nan gwaenchana, hanya biarkan aku memelukmu saja" Kyuhyun semakin terpaku saat Ryeowook kini memeluknya, semakin susah untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang kehatinya. Ya ryeowook memang akan seperti ini jika ia sedang banyak pikiran, Ryeowook akan memeluk Kyuhyun karna menurutnya bentuk tubuh dan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, membalas pelukan Ryeowook seperti biasanya kah? Atau malah menghindar dari pelukan Ryeowook yang berhasil membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Oh ayolah Kyuhyun bukan orang yang jahat sampai harus mengacuhkan Ryeowook padahal saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Membuat sepasang obsidian dari kejauhan memandang mereka tak suka, memandang mereka dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan, sepasang obsidian milik seorang Kim Kibum.

" Kami pulang" sontak kini semua pasang mata yang berda diruangan itu menatap kearah suara itu berasal, ya terkecuali Ryeowook yang kini memang sudah tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan posisi masih berdiri. Menampakan sepasang suami istri – Kangin & Leeteuk—memasuki rumah mereka dengan jinjingan bawaan di kanan dan kiri tangan mereka.

" Ahjumma! Ahjussi! " teriak Yesung antusias saat melihat Kangin dan Leeteuk

" Aigooo…. Yesungie! Kapan kau datang?" Tanya leeteuk yang kini sudah berhambur kepelukan Yesung.

" Satu minggu yang lalu,ahjumma. Aigoo jeongmal bogoshipeo ahjumma!" memeluk Leeteuk semakin erat

" Kau hanya merindukan ahjumma?ahjussi tidak Yesungie?" tatapan Yesung beralih pada Kangin yang tengan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Yesung.

" Mana mungkin aku tak merindukan mu ahjussi, aigooo perutmu semakin besar saja, tapi kau terluhat lebih sexy, ahjussi kkkk"

" Kyuhyun-ah ada pa dengan Ryeowookie? Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk panic memandang Ryeowook yang kini berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tahu betul kebiasaan Ryeowook yang suka menyimpan masalah, dan memilih memeluk Kyuhyun atau Kibum untuk mencari ketenangan dari pada menceritakannya. Dan Sifat tertutup Ryeowook inilah yang selalu membuat mereka khawatir.

" Mollayo eomma, noona hanya memintaku memeluknya, dan ketika aku Tanya dia hanya bilang tidak apa-apa dan membiarkannya memelukku" terang Kyuhyun.

" Aigoo, kenapa anak ini selalu saja seperti itu, apa dia tertidur?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Yeobo tolong bawa Wookie kekamarnya, kasian dia tertidur berdiri seperti itu" kangin dengan sigap mengambil Ryeowook dalam pelukan kyuhyun dan menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style.

" apa tadi dia menangis kyu? Ada bekas jejak air mata di pipinya" sontak Kibum menatap Kangin kini perasaan nya benar-benar hancur, dan khawatir melihat Ryeowook, apa ini semua karnanya? Harus nya tadi ia bisa lebih meyakinkan Ryeowook dan malah bukannya membuat Ryeowook seperti ini, fikirnya.

" Benarkah? Ya tuhan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada putriku, kenapa dia rapuh sekali?" lirih Leeteuk.

" Eomma & Appa istirahatlah, biar aku yang menjaga Ryeowook" usul Kibum.

" Ya sudah jaga dongsaengmu ne! eomma dan appa istirahat dulu, dan Sungie-ah kau istirahatlah, dank au Siwon sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah malam"

" Ye ahjumma" ujar YeWon berbarengan.

**- KiWook-**

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih susunya memandang gusar layer laptopnya. Berkali-kali tatapan nya terarah pada telepon yang terletak manis di meja kerjanya, dan berakali-kali pula tatapannya memandang layer laptop di hadapannya, dan membaca tulisan yang membuatnya gusar.

' Aku sudah kembali kerumahku, kampung halamanku, menjemput jiwaku yang tertinggal 11 tahun yang lalu' kuarang lebih tulisan itulah yang tertera di layer laptop itu.

Namja tampan itu menganmbil gagang telpon yang sedari tadi terletak di meja lerjanya dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol angka yang tertera di gagang telepon itu. Mengepalkan jarinya kesal saat orang yang kini dihubunginya tak kunjung menjawabnya.

" Moshi…moshi Takeshi goon"

"…"

" tolong siapkan tiket pesawat pagi ini ke seoul"

"…"

" Ah tidak perlu"

"…"

" ada suatu urusan penting yang membuatku harus kesana pagi ini"

"…"

" Mungkin satu bulan aku akan menetap di seoul, aku akan mempercayakan semuanya padamu selama aku di seoul"

" …"

" Uhm…. Arigato Takeshi goon"

Huft….

Sedikit menghela nafasnya berat, tangannya kini terulur mengambil sebuah bingkai foto. Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sangat serasi dan seorang namja tampan berusia 16 tahun yang berdiri di antara mereka. Mengelus-elus lmbut wajah sang istri dalam foto itu.

" Chagy-ah! Kenapa kau suka sekali bertindak gegabah dan semaumu? Kau bahkan mengajak Hoya dan memindahkannya sekolah tanpa persetujuanku, kau benar-benar membuatku cemas".

**To Be Continue**

**Akhirnya Life chap 3 hadir! Maaf atas keterlambatan publishnya chapter 3 ini. Adakah yang menunggu chapter 3 ini? Kkkk**

**Big thanks for my Readers : **

**Dwiihae, **Kyute EvilMagnae, Echa, Nurin, Cho KyuWook, ryeofha2125, , Kim hae rim, ryeohaeme, KiKyuwook, Vivinetaria, dhia bintang, white angle, Guest, dewi anggraeny, RilyNette10, hyerin, 3424

**So Mind To Review Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Life

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Kibum merebahkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook secara perlahan, seakan ia akan menyakiti tubuh mungil itu jika ia merebahkannya dengan gegabah. Menarik selimut winnie itu hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Ryeowook.

" Mianhae..." Gumamnya lirih.

Di kecupnya kening Ryeowook lama, menyalurkan rasa sayang, khawatir dan berbagai rasa yang kini tengah berkecamuk di hatinya. Kibum mematikan lampu kamar Ryeowook dan menyalakan lampu meja yang tepat terletak di atas meja kecil di samping kasur Queen size nya. Sedikit berjalan perlahan keluar kamar itu, takut membuat sang putri tidur terbangun.

**• KiWook •**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kini terlihat tengah berjalan sempoyongan dengan piyama yang masih ia kenakan, berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan sebelumnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi malas yang terletak tepat di sebelah meja makan itu. Kepalanya terlihat terkatuk-katuk karna rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimutinya.

Plukk...

Lemparan bantal itu mendarat manis di kepala Kyuhyun, membuatnya langsung berada dalam kesadaran penuh.

" Ya! Kim Kyuhyun! Appa membangunkanmu pagi-pagi bukan untuk melihat mu tidur-tiduran lagi. Cepat cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan bangunkan hyung dan noona mu"

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, karna tak ingin mendengar suara sang appa yang begitu memakan telinganya.

Brukkk brukk brukk...

" Hyung... Ireonna! Ireonna! Eomma dan Appa sudah menunggu mu di bawah, ireonna Bummie hyungggggg!"

Hey, aigoo! Haruskah berteriak seperti itu di pagi hari seperti ini? Ck ck ck dan lihatlah kau hampir saja merusak pintu itu Kim Kyuhyun!...

Plakkk

Sebuah sentuhan manis mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Kyuhyun, sentuhan dengan tenaga yang cukup besar dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Sentuhan cinta yang di dapatkannya dari sang hyung - Kim Kibum-.

" Aku sudah bangun dari tadi babo!" Dengan santainya Kibum melewati Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan protes karna telah memukul kepalanya dan mengatainya babo dengan ekspresi datarnya. Huh... Sungguh-sungguh membangkitkan jiwa evilnya eoh!...

" Ya!..." Teriak Kyuhyun tak terima. " Eh? Tidak di kunci?" Gumam Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat pintu kamar Ryeowook yang tepat berada di samping kamar Kibum itu tak terkunci.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar bernuansa purple winnie itu, di lihatnya sang noona masih berkutat dengan mimpinya.

" Noona ire-" Kyuhyun tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah tentram Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur.

Deg deg deg

Debaran itu, degup jantung yang bergemuruh itu kembali berdetak melebihi batas normal ketika melihat wajah damai Ryeowook bak bidadari tanpa dosa. Ia sedikit berjongkok dan tangannya bertumpu pada kasur queen size itu. Memperhatikan wajah cantik itu lebih jelas lagi.

Disingkirkannya helaian-helaian poni yang menutupi kening Ryeowook, entah sadar atau tidak kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai membelai lembut pipi mulus itu. Entah setan apa yang kini tengah hinggap pada dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook, mempertemukan sepasang bibir itu. Mengelus permukaan bibir mungil Ryeowook dengan bibir tebalnya. Hanya sebuah lumatan keci yang bahkan tak di mengerti oleh Kyuhyun untuk apa ia melakukannya, melakukan sebuah ciuman yang di tuntun oleh hatinya.

Brukkk

Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur setelah sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada noonanya yang masih tertidur, sedikit menampar-nampar pipinya untuk membuatnya sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

' Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? A...aku menciumnya? Benarkah? Aku mencium noona ku sendiri? Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ta..tapi bibir itu, bibir itu kenapa begitu manis dan hangat? Ya tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?' Inner Kyuhyun frustasi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Ryeowook dan melupakan niat awalnya untuk membangunkan Ryeowook. Keringat dingin kini tengah menghiasi wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memucat.

" Mana Ryeowook?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah turun dan berada di ruang makan.

" Uh? I...itu a...aku belum membangunkannya mendadak perutku mules, appa ya mules" bohong Kyuhyun dan langsung melesatkan dirinya kekamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kaki mungil itu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa melewati lorong koridor yang begitu panjang, mencari sebuah ruangan yang sangat-sangat familiar untuk nya, untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ruangan dengan tulisan XI-A di atas pintu masuknya.

" Changmin-ah!" Panggil Ryeowook, pada seorang namja tinggi dengan bentuk tubuh ideal itu. Membuat namja tampan bernama Changmin, menengok ke arahnya, berjalan menghampirinya yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu ebony itu.

" Mana Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung saat Changmin sudah ada di hadapan nya

" Eh? Mollaayo Noona! Bukan kah dia berangkat bersama Noona?" Tanya Changmin balik

" Hari ini aku diantar appa! Ah,,jadi kyu belum datang ya? ini, aku titip bekal ini untuk Kyuhyun tadi pagi dia belum sarapan, jadi tolong berikan padanya ne! Dan jaga tangan nakal mu itu jangan sampai menyentuh makanan ini sebelum Kyuhyun menyentuhnya ara!" Tukas Ryeowook.

" Ck ck ara...arayo noona. Eh? Tapi tumben sekali kau tidak berangkat dengan Kyuhyun biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkanmu berangkat dengan orang lain meskipun itu Kangin ahjussi"

" Yesung eonnie menginap di rumah kami semalam, jadi pagi-pagi Kyuhyun sudah berangkat untuk mengantarnya"

" Eh? Yesung? Nugu?" Tanya Changmin mengerenyit kan pelipisnya heran.

" Sudahlah kau tidak mengenalnya, aku ke kelas dulu ne, changminie! Ingat berikan bekal itu pada Kyu dengan keadaan utuh dan pastikan dia menghabiskannya, dan jangan coba-coba kau mengganggu sarapan paginya ara!"

" Ck ck arayo Kim Ryeowook... Aigoo! Kau tau, kau lebih terlihat seperti yeoja yang mengkhawatirkan namjachingunya dari pada seorang noona yang mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya" cibir Changmin.

Plakkk

" Jaga ucapanmu babo!" Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah meringis kesakitan karna mendapat hadiah tendangan dari Ryeowook sebelumnya, membuatnya mendengus sebal.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, memandang hujan yang turun dari balik kaca besar itu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya hujan suka sekali turun membasahi jalan-jalan kota Seoul.

" Huft..."

Helaan nafas itu terdengar begitu berat keluar dari bibir indahnya. Entah sudah yang keberapakalinya ia menghela nafas di pagi ini. Pikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk tak jelas, entah kenapa banyak sekali maslah akhir-akhir ini yang mulai hinggap di hidupnya. Mulai dari masalah kuliahnya, hingga masalah pribadinya dengan Ryeowook. Dan terlebih lagi saat pagi ini Kibum berniat untuk mengantar Ryeowook karna Kyuhyun yang sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan Yesung, Ryeowook langsung menolaknya dengan alasan ingin berangkat dengan sang appa - Kangin-.

' Aku sudah lama tak berangkat dengan appa' kurang lebih itulah alasan Ryeowook menolak di antar olehnya. Entah kenapa terlihat sangat jelas untuk Kibum bahwa Ryeowook kini tengah menghindarinya.

" Huft..." Helaan nafas itu keluar lagi dari bibirnya.

" Jangan terlalu banyak melamun dan menghela nafas mu. Kau bisa cepat tua nanti" ujar Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di hadapan Kibum dengan membawa beberapa makanan kecil dan dua cangkir kopi espresso.

" Ada apa kau kemari? Ini masih jam 11, bukankah kau ada kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Yesung.

" Aku bolos kuliah hari ini, pikiranku sedang kacau" ujar Kibum.

Yesung tersenyum, tangannya kini terulur sedikit mengacak lembut rambut Kibum. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Kibum kini tengah di rundung banyak masalah. Yesung sudah cukup sangat mengenal Kibum, mengenal seseorang yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya, seseorang yang selalu saja datang padanya ketika sedang dirundung masalah atau hatinya sedang tak tenang. Seperti pada hari ini Kibum lebih memilih membolos sekolah dan datang ke cafe Yesung untuk bercerita.

" Ceritalah! Ceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu" ujar Yesung.

" Ryeowook... Ryeowookie, aku mencintainya" ujar Kibum lirih. " Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, yang jelas dan yang aku tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya".

" Aku tahu, dan Ryeowook pun merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapmu"

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, memandang Yesung dengan tatapan bingung.

" Kemarin saat kau dan temanmu itu ke toko buku, Ryeowook menceritakannya padaku, menceritakan perasaannya terhadapmu"

" Noona..."

" Kibum-ah! Ryeowook mencintaimu, sama seperti mu"

" Ta...tapi dia menolakku" ucapnya lirih " dia menolakku dengan alasan Eomma dan Appa. Mungkin jika alasan dia menolakku karna dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku aku bisa menerimanya, tapi seperti yang noona tau dia mencintaiku, kami saling mencintai dan alasan nya itu tak bisa ku terima"

" Yakinkan dia, yakinkan dia bahwa kalian bisa menjalani ini bersama-sama tanpa ada yang terluka nantinya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini, kalian berhak saling dia, yakinkan hatinya untuk bisa menerima mu, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Kibum-ah!" Ujar Yesung bijak.

Kibum tersenyum, entah kenapa perasaannya kini menjadi lebih tenang. Ia tidak salah memilih bolos kuliah dan menemui Yesung, toh jika ia tetap berangkat kuliah dan mengikuti mata kuliahnya hari ini tetap saja akan membuatnya tak kosen belajar karna pikirannya yang sedang berantakan.

" Gomawo noona-ya!" Yesung tersenyum mengacak pelan surai hitam Kibum.

" Kau harus mentraktir ku jika nanti Ryeowook mau menerima mu" ujar Yesung.

" Cih... Pamrih sekali" cibir Kibum yang membuahkan tawa kearas dari Yesung.

" Kibum-ah! Ini soal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, anak itu apa dia tau kalau Ryeowook bukanlah saudara kandungnya?" Tanya Yesung.

" Molla! Tapi menurut ku dia tidak tau, karna selama ini ia tidak pernah menyinggung apapun soal itu, dan mengingat saat iti Kyuhyun masih kecil saat eomma membawa Ryeowook, jadi kemungkinan Kyuhyun tidak tau" ujar Kibum " tapi kenapa noona menanyakan hal itu?"

" Eh? A...anio hanya ingin tau saja"

" Noona-ya! Bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung? Kulihat dia sangat menyukaimu, kalian terlihat sangat cocok" singgung Kibum.

" Diam kau Bummie, jangan membicarakan orang aneh itu, kau tau dia sungguh membuatku risih"

" Risih? Kau yakin? Ku rasa kau sangaty menyukainya saat dia menggoda mu. Sungie-ah! Choi Yesung! Sungie chagy!" Goda Kibum yang berhasil membuat wajah Yesung bertransformasi jadi semerah tomat.

" Aish! Diam kau! Atau aku usir dari sini!" Kesal Yesung.

" Bwahahahahahah li..lihat, lihat lah wajah mu memerah, noona! Hahaha!" Tawa Kibum benar-benar meledak saat melihat wajah Yesung yang benar-benar memerah karna godaanya.

**Cinta itu seperti roh, tak terlihat namun dapat di rasakan kedatangannya.**  
**Cinta tak perlu paksaan atau apapun yang terkesan menekan. **  
**Yang di butuhkan cinta adalah Keyakinan, keyakinan yang membuat cinta yakin, bahwa ia jatuh ke tempat yang tepat.**

.

.

Brakkk

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tas dan tubuhnya ke jok mobilnya. Sedikit mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ingatannya kembali terngiang dengan kelakuan bodohnya yang nekat mencium noona-nya yang masih lelap tertidur. Merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang begitu saja melakukan hal bodoh itu.

' Kau jatuh cinta Kyuhyun-ssi! Tidak salah lagi yang kau rasakan itu adalah cinta. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta? Sampai kau bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri sampai membutuhkan seorang Psikolog seperti ku! Siapa yeoja bruntung itu?'

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali melayang mengingat perkataan seorang psikolog itu. Ini sungguh gila! Ya memang gila! Kyuhyun mendatangi beberapa psikolog untuk menanyakan dan memastikan tentang perasaannya. Dan kalian tahu, ketiga psikolog yang Kyuhyun datangi menjawab dengan awaban yang sama ' kau jatuh cinta'. Sungguh hal yang gila jika hanya memastikan perasaan itu lantas pergi mengunjungi tiga psikolog sekaligus.

" Akhhhh...l teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

" Ini gila! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada noona ku sendiri! Ini benar-benart gila! Akh... Ya tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobil nya menuju rumahnya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk kesekolah. Sama seperti halnya Kibum ia tak mungkin bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, jika suasana hatinya tengah kacau seperti ini.

Brakkk!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya keras sesaat setelah ia sampai di pekarangannya rumahnya. Berjalan sedikit gusar memasuki rumahnya.

" Aku puang" ujarnya saat memasuki rumahnya.

" Kau sudah pulang Kyu? Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Leeteuk heran saat melihat Kyuhyun pulang padahal jam kini masih menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

" Aku izin, eomma. Aku merasa tak enak badan" bohongnya.

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, tangannya terangkat menyentuh kening Kyuhyun, mengecek suhu tubuh putra nya itu.

" Tidak demam! Apa yang kau rasakan? Pusing? Atau sakit di bagian tubuh mu yang lain?" Tanya nya cemas.

" Gwaenchana eomma, hanya pusing dan butuh tidur sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun.

" Ya sudah istirahatlah, eomma akan membuatkanmu bubur"  
" Aku menyayangi mu eomma, maafkan aku" lirih Kyuhyun, seraya memeluk Leteuk dari beakang.

" Eomma juga menyayangimu, istirahatlah jangan membuat eomma, appa, hyung, dan noonamu cemas dengan kondisimu" ujar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun termenung menatap kepergian leeteuk, dengan sedih. Membuat butiran bening itu lolos dari manik kelamnya.

" Mianhae eomma, jeongmal mianhae aku mengecewakan eomma dan appa. Sungguh kalau bisa aku memilih akau tak ingin memiliki perasaan ini pada wookie noona. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae" lirihnya.

Kejamkah? Kejamkah hidu padanya? Merasakan persaan yang menurutnya salah namun sebenarnya tidak. Salahkah Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan ini? Setidaknya Kibum memiliki Yesung tempatnya untuk berbagi keluh kesah. Tapi Kyuhyun? Pada siapa ia harus membaginya? Tidak... Dia tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk membagi bebannya. Salahkan takdir, salahkan hidup yang begitu kejam padanya, salahkan hidup yang tidak menunjukkan kebenarannya sampai detik ini juga padanya.

**.**

**.**  
**.**

Seorang yeoja cantik paruh bayta dengan pakaian beludru mewah nya, berjalan dengan anggun saat keluar dari pintu penerbangan. Senyum mereka di wajahnya saat ia telah tiba di tempat kelahirannya, tempat yang banyak menyimpan cerita manis dan pahit untuknya. Tempatnya meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya - Korea- tanah kelahirannya.

Ia buka dompetnya yang menampakan sebuah foto keluarga yang manis, dengan foto dirinya diesebelah kanan, dan seorangng namja tampan nan gagah disebelahnya, dan jangan lupakan seorang nama tampan nan manis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Di usapnya lembut wajah sang suami dalam foto itu.

" Mianhae Hankyuhng-ah!" Gumamnya " mian aku ke Korea tanpa seiziin mu, kau pasti sangat mencemaskan ku dan Hoya, mianhae" lanjutnya.

" Eomma!" Panggil seorang namja tampan nam mungil yang sedari tadi berdiri mendorong troli tasnya disamping yeoja cantik itum " aku lapar, bisakah kita cari makan sebentar?" Pintanya.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum, mengacak lembut rambut putranya.

" Ne kajja!"

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 4 up, mian atas keleletan publish nya, di chapter ini sudah sedikit terihatkah misteri di chapter sebelumnya tenteng namja misterius itu? Kkkk. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini, dan tidak menge cewakan, GOMAWO!**

**Big Thanks for :**  
**Dwiihae|Annathan Kim|Lovely Wookie|Kibumwookie|ryeofha2125|3424| |kikyuwook|ryeohaeme|winnie|jmhyeowon|Q xu|**

**Jeongmal gomawo atas Reviewnya dan untuk Silent Readers, tunjukkan lah diri kalian sebelum batas kesabaran saya habis!**

**So Mind to Review Again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Life**

**By : Hyunji Wook**

**Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other cast**

**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk**

**Warning : Geje,****genderswitch**** Typos dimana-mana.**

Ryeowok terduduk lemas di sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat di sebuah halte bus, yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Berkali-kali manik caramel itu memandang ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger manis di lengan kirinya. Sedikit memain-mainkan sebuat gantungan berbentuk jerapha yang terdapat pada resleting tas ranselnya, yang tengah ia pangku.

Sudah setengah jam lebih dia mengirim pesan pada yesung, meminta yesung untuk menjemputnya. Meremas-remas kuat tangannya, bingung dan takut kini ia rasakan. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Takut, karna hari semakin sore, dan sungguh ia tak berani untuk pulang sendiri naik bus.

Okay, salahkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang begitu menyayangi Ryeowook, hingga tak membiarkannya pergi kemanapun sendiri dan naik bus, sehingga membuatnya begitu berketergantungan pada Kibum, dan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya pergi kemanapun. Lalu ketika saat seperti ini apa yang ia harus lakukan? Huh... Entahlah.

Ryeowook sedikit memicingkan matanya, saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti di hadapannya. Menatap tajam ke arah dalam mobil itu, memastikan siapa pemilik mobil itu.

" Wook-ah! Cepat masuk" teriak Yesung - sang pemilik mobil- dari dalam, yang langsung di turuti yesung.

" Kenapa eonnie lama sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook, sesaat setelah menduduk kan tubuhnya di samping Yesung.

" Mian, tadi eonnie ada urusan sebentar. Kenapa kau memintaku menjemputmu? Kemana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan karna sedang menyetir.

"Kyuhyun sakit, dia tidak masuk" jelas Ryeowook.

" Lalu Kibum?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

" Mollayo, mungkin sedang kuliah"

" Ini sudah jam 5 sore, kuliahnya pasti sudah selesai. Kenapa kau tidak minta Kibum menjemput mu saja?"

" Turunkan aku disini jika eonnie memang terpaksa menjemputku" ucap Ryeowook kesal.

" Kau menghindarinya? Kau menghindari Kibum? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?"  
" Tidak ada" jawab Ryeowook singkat.

" Liar! Dari mana kau belajar berbohong seperti itu eoh?"

" Eonnie, jebal! Jangan bahas ini. Kalau memang eonnie tidak ikhlas menjemputku lebih baik turunkan aku disini, bukannya malah membahas sesuatu yang tidak ingin ku bahas" tukas Ryeowook, membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya pasrah.

" Kibum tidak kuliah pagi ini" ujar Yesung membuat Ryeowook memandangnya heran.

" Terkadang ada kalanya dimana seseorang harus memperjuangkan sesuatu untuk kebahagiannya. Bersikaplah egois untuk kali ini saja, kalian tidak salah memiliki perasaan itu. Kibum ataupun dirimu kalian tidak salah. Mencintai seseorang bukanlah pilihan, itu datangnya dari hati. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima Kibum, aku hanya ingin membantu mu mengikuti kata hatimu, membantumu mencari kebahagiaan mu. Setidak nya Kibum sudah mengikuti kata hatinya, dia lebih baik dari mu" lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam dengan air mata yang kini tengah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yesung menepikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari sungai Han yang baru saja mereka lewati

" Banyak yang aku pikirkan eonnie. Eomma, Appa, Kyuhyun. Aku bukan lah darah daging mereka, tapi mereka menyayangiku, dan memperlakukan ku seperti aku ini anak adalah anak kandung mereka. Mereka sudah terlalu baik padaku, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka dengan cara seperti ini"

" Kau tidak percaya pada Kibum? Kau tidak ingin memberi Kibum satu kesempatan saja? Kau tidak percaya Kibum bisa melindungi mu dari semua ini? Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau akan mengorbankan kebahagiaan mu terus menerus seperti ini eoh?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung terkejut, ia berani bersumpah ini pertama kalinya Yesung berbicara se keras ini padanya. Meskipun yesung adalah orang yang dingin , dan terkesan galak ia tak pernah satu kalipun membentak ataupun berbicara keras pada Ryeowook.

" Ikuti kata hatimu, percayakan semuanya pada Kibum, percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau itu manusia biasa, bukan malaikat. Jangan terus mengalah, sekali saja pikirkan dirimu sendiri untuk kebahagiaan mu, sekali saja bersikap adil pada dirimu sendiri, dan sekali saja bersikaplah egois untuk kebahagiaan mu. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Berhambur kedalam pelukan Yesung, dan menangis disana sejadi-jadinya.

" Kau mencintai kibum?"

" Ye" jawab Ryeowook di dalam pelukan Yesung.

" Kau percaya padanya?"

" Ye" jawab Ryeowook lagi.

" Apa yang saat ini hatimu katakan?"

" Men... Hiks...hiks menjalaninya dan biarkan ...hiks waktu menjawab semuanya. Memberikan Bummie oppa kesempatan hiks...hiks..." Ujar Ryeowook mantap. Yesung tersenyum, memeluk ryeowook semakin erat, memberi usapan-usapan kecil pda punggung kecil itu.

" Ternyata yeodongsaeng kecil ku sudah dewasa" ucap Yesung dengan masih memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat. Terus mengusap halus punggung kecil itu guna memberi sedikit ketenangan pada Ryeowook yang kini masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung, menghusap halus liquid bening yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Memperhatika Yesung yang kini sedang menelpon seseorang.

" Kau sudah mendengar semuanya? Jemputlah gadis mu ini" ucap Yesung pada seseorang di sebrang ine telephone. Membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung, dengan isakkan-isakkan kecil ytang masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

" Wook-ah! Lihatlah kedepan" titah Yesung. Membuat Ryeowook melihat lurus kedepan seperti titah Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap tak percaya seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri menunggunya di sebrang mobil Yesung. Seorang namja tampan dengan sebuket bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya, yang sedang merentangkan tangannya, memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Tatapan seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Kibum.

" Dia sudah menunggu mu dari tadi, pergilah" ujar Yesung, lembut.

Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil yesung dengan terburu-buru. Bergegas berlari keluar, berlari kepelukan Kibum yang sudah menunggunya.

" O...oppa... Hiks...hikss oppa" racau Ryeowook dalam pelukan Kibum, membuat Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Ssstt... Uljima, uljima" ucap Kibum menenangkan, dengan memberi usapan-usapan kecil pada punggung itu.

" O...oppa... Hweeee" Ryeowook semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Kibum.

" Uljima chagy, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" ucap Kibum semakin membawa Ryeowook dalam kehangatan pelukannya.

" Na... Nado... Nado saranghae, oppa".

Dilepasnya pelukan itu, menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menghapus liquid bening yang masih mengalir di pipi chubby itu dengan ibu jarinya, begitu lembut.

" Uljima, jangan menangis lagi" ucap Kibum lembut.

" Air matanya ...hiks...hiks tidak mau hiks... Hikssss berhenti oppa" ucap Ryeowook polos, membuat Kibum sedikit terkekeh.

Cup

Di kecupnya lembut sepasang mata indah itu. Membuat aliran liquid bening itu berhenti seketika. Namun masih terdengar sedikit isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungil itu.

Cup

Kali ini dikecup nya lembut bibir cherry Ryeowook, berharap membuat isakan itu sedikit terhenti. Di elusnya sayang pipi chubby itu, yang membuatnya seketika memunculkan semburat kemerahan.

Di bingkai nya wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. Menghapus liquid bening yang lagi-lagi lolos dari kedua manik indah itu dengan ibu jarinya, begitu lembut.

" Percaya pada oppa ne! Kita hadapi semuanya bersama ne?" Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti.

Kibum menatap manik caramel itu dalam. Dua pasang caramel indah itu saling berpandangan dalam. Saling melemparkan perasaan cinta melalui tatapan itu. Perlahan namun pasti Kibum mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan semakin mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka . Sepeasang bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Hanya saling menempel tanpa ada lumatan-lumatan, saling mencurahkan perasaan yang entah sejak kapan membuncah di hati mereka. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang tulus yang mewakili perasaan mereka masing-masing. Menyalurkan kata-kata cinta yang sulit untuk di utarakan jika hanya dengan kata-kata.

" Saranghae, Saranghae Kim Ryeowook, Jeongmal saranghanda"

_**Mencintai seseorang bukanlah suatu pilihan, karna itu datangnya dari hati, tanpa kita bisa menolaknya saat cinta itu datang dan tumbuh.**_

**.**

**.**

Cleck

Pintu ebony itu terbuka, menampakan sosok seorang Choi Siwon yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti menatap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Denagan tubuhnya yang bergerak keasana kemari mencari posisi nyaman.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan sebuah Video game dari sebuah paperbag yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Melempart kaset Video game itu hingga mengenai punggung Kyuhyun dengan begitu keras.

" Aww...appo..." Lirih Kyuhyun memegangi punggung belakangnya. Kyuhyun kini mendelik sebal ke arah Siwon yang tengah menertawinya.

" Ku dengar kau sakit, tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja" ucap Siwon santai, yang masih di hadiahi deathglare oleh Kyuhyun.

" Hyung... Bisakah jika kau datang tidak membuat orang kesal?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram.

" Hahahah ye, ye mianhae. Itu aku bawakan kau Video game keluaran terbaru dari Gameloft"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, senang. Segera ia ambil video itu yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

" Untuk kali ini kau terlihat sebagai hyung yang baik Choi Siwon". Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Hyung kemarilah, kita battle. Berikan aku stick golf keluaran terbaru jika kau kalah" lanjut Kyuhyun.

" Cih, penjilat" cibir Siwon, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun & duduk di sampingnya.

" Aku belajar dari mu, sebagai penjilat" balas Kyuhyun.

" Bantu aku untuk mendekati Yesung jika aku menang" Kyuhyun melepas stick game yang ia pegang, menatap Siwon bingung dengan kedua alis yang mengkerut.

" Kau menyukai Sungie noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Lebih dari yang kau tau" uja Siwon seraya tersaenyum manis membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah.

" Ye akan aku bantu jika Sungie noona mau dengan mu"

" Ya! Kau ini" ucap Siwon geram.

" Hyung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Sejak kapan kau ijin jika ingin bertanya" ledek Siwon.

' Bisakah orang ini di ajak bicara serius ya tuhan' inner Kyuhyun.

" Aku serius hyung" ucapnya.

" Ye tanyalah"

" Hyung, bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak bisa kau cintai? Siwon mentautkan alisnya bingung

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya nya

" Kau tinggal jawab saja hyung, tidak usah banyak bertanya. Aku hanya ingin kau membayangkan jika kau ada di posisi itu, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Terang Kyuhyun

" Molla, jika memang aku tidak bisa mencintainya,aku akan membuat keadaan aku bisa mencintainya. Karena aku tidak bisa memilih aku ingin jatuh cinta pada siapa,semua itu hati yang menentukan. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan keadaan, aku akan memastikan orang yang tidak bisa aku cintai itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku atau tidak. Jika iya,,aku akan berusaha merubah keadaan, tapi jika tidak aku akan melepasnya. Kau tau tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau berjuang untuk mengelak dari perasaan mu,tidak ada jawabannya. Jika kau sudah jatuh cinta tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya,termasuk dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan Siwon,ia sungguh tidak percaya,benarkah ini sosok Siwon yang selama ini di kenalnya? Namun hatinya sedikit tenang dan menghangat setelah mendengarkan perkataan Siwon. Ya setidaknya dia bisa sedikit mengurangi beban pikiran nya.

" Cinta itu begitu halus,jangan coba memaksanya untuk menerima mu jika tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu,meskipun berat kau tetap harus teraasa menyakitkan jika kau memaksanya tapi hatinya bukan untukmu." Lanjut nya. Siwon menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang, memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

_**Tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha mu untuk menolak ketika perasan itu datang, jika perasaan itu datang tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya, termasuk dirimu sendiri.  
**_  
**To Be Continue**

**Hey I'm back maaf readersdeul atas keterl;ambatan FF ini. Saya tau chapter ini memang semakin aneh tapi ya sudahlah. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, dan terimakasih karma telah membaca. Dan untuk silent readers tampakkan dirumu! Tolong hargai lah sedikit orang yang sudah susah payah untuk bikin FF ini.**

**Big Thanks for :**

**Dwiihae, **Annathan Kim, ryeofha2125, Redpurplewine, Anna mayke, NhiaPetals, KiKyuWook,  .9, , ilma, ryeohaeme, Jmhyewon, Vivinetaria, Qxu, MinKu Odawara, dhia bintang, sri, ReynaRena, lim min gi

**Gomawo chingudeul!**

**So Mind To Review Again?**


End file.
